


Awkward Kiss

by vamprouge



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, First Kiss, two girls sitting in front of a fire five feet appart cuz theyre not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprouge/pseuds/vamprouge
Summary: Why not sit around a fire and talk about awkward things ?Everyone is curious.





	Awkward Kiss

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do y-you witch ! But it won’t work on me !”

 

Eris struggled to hide her face, she was probably blushing she knew it- Manah was too close for her liking. 

The damn woman somehow got Nowe’s trust and now Eris only had to follow their footsteps; she wasn’t going to let Nowe die or worse by this wretched woman.

But… tonight felt different, Manah and Eris had shared pleasant conversations, they laughed even !

While Nowe was on “picking woods for the fire” duty, Manah kept getting closer and closer to Eris.

 

“I won’t try anything if that’s what you’re worried about i just-”

 

Manah took a moment before continuing- Eris could swear she saw the other woman’s cheek get darker as well.

 

“I… wanted to talk about something is all”

 

“And what is it ?! Talk instead of clinging to me like a lost puppy !”

 

Eris nudged the blonde girl a bit, but Manah truly did look a bit embarrassed; lips shut tight and her brows furrowed.

The (now traitor) knight could only sigh and speak up.

 

“Alright, what is it ?”

 

“Have you… ever kissed someone ?”

 

“HUH?!”

 

Eris screamed a bit louder than she might’ve liked- her face feeling even hotter now. 

She could only stare in shock into the pool of red of Manah’s eyes.

 

“... N-no i haven’t…”

 

“Hmm…”

 

Silence.

None of them spoke up, the fire cracked and the nature was alive around them. 

 

This was awkward.

 

“Why ask th-”

 

Eris didn’t have time to finish her word; she felt something press against her lips- Manah.

Manah was kissing her… Manah was kissing her !

It felt like an eternity before she pulled away and Eris could only gasp in shock and try to collect her thought, she didn’t have time to speak up; Manah got up and brushed off the dust off her pants.

 

“I’ll go look for some woods too !”

 

And like that she ran away.

Eris was alone, still in awe of what just happened, she-she got kissed- by Manah of all people !

But… now she had time to recall how soft her lips were, how sweet she looked up close and-

 

“What am i thinking …”

**Author's Note:**

> Disaster lesbians.


End file.
